Genis' Concentration
While Genis and Kirby are preparing a dance number, Ratchet, Kiva and Sonja are called into action when King Dedede and Escargoon are on top of the audience. Escargoon: So, how exactly is this going to disrupt the talent show? King Dedede: Glad you asked, Escargoon. We'll scare the pants off of them by dropping the headlights onto them. Escargoon: Oh... But would Scooter's uncle be able to pay the damages? King Dedede: That freak's got nothing on me! I'll tear this place apart whenever I want! Escargoon: It's a shame that we lost Nightmare Enterprises to get the job done easier.. King Dedede: Yeah, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. - Before King Dedede pulls the lever, a Keyblade was thrown and flies back to Kiva's hand. Kiva: Sorry, King Dedede, but bad guys are not allowed. Escargoon: Bad guys!? Now hold on, I'm not the main baddy here! I have a good heart too. Ratchet: That's when your mom visited Dreamland, Escargoon. Everything else was a set up to trap Kirby. King Dedede: A trap, eh? That does bring back memories.. Kiva: Don't start, Dedede. Anyway, we're not letting you ruined the show. Escargoon: Wait, sire. I'm beginning to think. Is Kirby going to sing down there? Dedede: He's what!? - Dedede got scared and ran away to the rooftop. Escargoon: Your majesty, wait! I didn't mean that!! - Escargoon chased after his king. Ratchet: That was easy. Kiva: Totally. Sonja: Wow.. I completely forgot that Dedede is still scared of Kirby singing. Didn't he know about the dance number? Kiva: Well, no. Sonja: Just leave those two to me. You guys should help Genis and Kirby. Ratchet: Got it. - Back in the backstage, Genis and Kirby rehearsed their movements. As expected, Genis has trouble with the last bit and trips over, but Kiva caught him just in time. Kiva: Genis, are you okay? Genis: Yeah. I slipped again. Kiva: Good thing I caught ya. Presea: Genis, are you going to perform the dance with Kirby tonight? Genis: Yeah, it's the last part I'm stuck on still. Kiva: Yeah. Think you can help him out? Presea: Of course. I'm glad I can help you, Genis. - Genis blushed a little. Kiva: Anyway, we better find Sonja before she gets caught again. Genis: Huh? Who she's fighting? Kiva: Dedede. He got out of a spaceship cell and tried to stop the show. Don't worry, I got this. - Kiva went out to help Sonja. Presea focused on Genis for his act. Presea: Can I see that sheet? Genis: Oh, sure. - Genis lets Presea looked at the dancing sheet. Presea: Okay, we'll take one step at a time. Genis: Sure.. - Genis then followed Presea's lead for the final dance sequence slowly. Presea: Good, Genis. You did well. Let's try a little faster. - Presea and Genis tried the final dance part again, in a faster speed, until Genis got the rhythm down. Presea: Well, you got it down now. Genis: You bet I did! Kirby and I are ready for anything now. - Out of nowhere, Presea kissed Genis' cheek. In return, Genis completely blushed. Presea: I wish you luck, Genis. Genis: I.. Um.. T-Thanks, Presea. - Meanwhile in the rooftop... Escargoon: Sire! Wait up!! Kiva: Not so fast! Sonja: Kiva, Ratchet! You made it! Ratchet: We sure did. Kiva: Yeah. Come on, we got a king to take down. Dedede: *grunts* You morons don't know when to quit!!! Kiva: Well, if I know one thing, we never quit. Escargoon: Uh-oh... His majesty's very angry right now.. Can we just leave while we are ahead? Kiva: Believe me, you two would destroy Kirby all over again, if you leave. That ends tonight. - Sonja transformed and Dedede, who is now extra angry, prepared to smash his hammer, ready for a fight. Sonja land the first punch and Kiva decided to put an end to it, by smacking Dedede in the head. Ratchet quickly catched Escargoon. Kiva: There's nowhere left to go, Escargoon. You're under arrest. Escargoon: It's his idea, not mine!! Kiva: Involving into an attempting murder, you mean. You two are going back to jail permanently. - Escargoon gave up and was arrested with Dedede. While the authorities are on their way for pick-up, Genis' act is about to start in a few minutes. Category:Scenes - Muppets